


Dear Jackie

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Ginger beer, Pining, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: The Doctor is drunk from too much ginger beer given to him by Jackie Tyler. Ginger is a powerful aphrodisiacs for Time Lords. Humor ensues.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jackie Tyler
Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575
Kudos: 1





	Dear Jackie

Dear Jackie,

Thank you for the ginger beer. I'm a bit pissed, but I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my hearts.

I cherish your bedroom where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a loud chav. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a loud chav.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you dancing in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous sucking skills. My sonic screwdriver thanks you.

You have bits looser than a bint at a pub and you take my manly sonic screwdriver so well. It's fantastic, absolutely fantastic! Jackie, oh, what you do to my superior Time Lord physiology. You make me harder than resonated concrete. When I look at you, I just want to snog you like a dalek in heat. I fancy you to the ends of the universe, Jackie Tyler. Did I tell you that I have no refractory period?

You're so special with your cheeky ways. The way you that you slap me so hard is the stuff of my fantasies. You are so much woman that you terrify my sizely man bits. I like it!

I know yiu think that I'm the Oncoming Sorm in bed,but I think we could be happy together. 

Please, say you'll be mine, Jackie! Oh, don't tell Rose.

All my love,  
The Doctor


End file.
